Resident Evil One: Things Get Different
by S.T.A.R.S. Girl
Summary: (From Jill's point of view) What if a few things in RE had gone differently? What if Joseph had survived? What if Enrico hadn't been shot? What if Brad had been forced to enter the masion as well? PLEASE R&R!
1. What We're Used To

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything in this story but the distortion of the facts, and I'm not making any $$ off it. I may have gotten the timetable for these events completely screwed up, so plz tell me if that's the case so I can fix it sometime. I made Chris and Brad share a locker, because in RE2 the key you get off zombie Brad (sniff) gives you an outfit that clearly wouldn't have been his, but looks like something Chris or Joseph might have worn. So I just made it Chris' (the one where you can shoot with one hand). See you Again!  
  
"COUTINUING CANNIBAL ATTACKS OUTSIDE OF RACCOON CITY," Jill Valentine read out loud as she looked at the paper's headline. "Jesus," she said angrily. "They should just send us in." She crumpled the Raccoon City Times and threw it onto Chris Redfield's desk. "Read that."  
  
Her teammate carefully uncrumpled the newspaper, something she watched with curiosity. For such a messy guy, she thought, he sure does devote a lot of attention to weird little details.  
  
Chris' eyes flicked back and forth across the columns of the page, and she watched as his expression became more and more perturbed. "Another two people mutilated," he breathed. "I don't see why Irons or Wesker doesn't just let us go check it out." He set the Times down on his cluttered workdesk and leaned back in his chair, propping his legs up on a small available section of the desk area. "It's like they're afraid to or something. But the local boys in blue can't even calm anybody down at this point. Too many bizarre deaths, too many lives cut short out there...."  
  
Jill pictured the woods at the base of the nearby Arklay Mountains. They were filled with pines and rocky boulders tucked under the tall trees. A few loose rivers, charted on maps but commited to memory by a lot of locals, like Joseph. She smiled. Give the guy a gun and some matches, set him loose out there, and he could survive for how ever many years. Even if he ran out of bullets.  
  
The thought pulled her thoughts together, made her reflect on her team. The unit she belonged to, S.T.A.R.S., was a specialized section of the Police Dept. here in Raccoon. It stood for Special Tactics and Rescue Service, and was split into two teams. ALPHA, her division, the side where all the fighting knowledge and firepower was (although everyone on her team also specialized in some kind of technology as well), and BRAVO, the Science half, which was the scouting team. The only go-between for both teams, really, was Richard Aiken, the radio guy, swapping sides to go with whoever needed him. He was the only communications expert S.T.A.R.S. had, but like all of them, he was the best of the best. She mind rolled over the rest of her teammates in BRAVO.  
  
Kennith Sullivan was a nice, quiet black guy. He came from some rougher neiborhoods so he was good at close-quarters fighting. He didn't say a lot, but when he did it was either funny or summed up a point pretty well. He was a former Army Ranger, at least for a little while, but now he was S.T.A.R.S. chemist, although she agreed with him that it was a little weird to have one. Wesker, S.T.A.R.S. leader, had promoted him recently and a little agressively, threatening his job security elsewhere if he didn't join up. Undoubtedly, Ken was a great chemist, but he really sucked at anything besides close-quarters combat.   
  
Enrico Marini was a big burly Italian guy who was in command of the BRAVO Team. He could be a little strict and pretty tough, but he was always watching out for the well-being of those under his command. Jill swiveled in her chair a little. He felt a little threatened by Chris and Barry. Jill guessed it had something to do with his job security.  
  
Forest Speyer was a good friend of Chris'. He was from the deep south, with a southern drawl that mangled his words to her. He wore leather around all the time, had long hair and more tatooes than she could count. But he was professional when he needed to be and was such a great sniper, not to mention fun to be around, that he had everyone's respect.  
  
Ed Dewey was the chopper pilot and a nice plain guy. Well, pretty normal all around, but a great pilot, she'd give him that. He was part Irish and every year she'd tease him about the "Kiss me, I'm Irish," hype but overall he was an average guy you could get along well with.  
  
Richard Aiken was a really warm guy who'd help anyone out of they needed it. He was an incredible communications expert and joked around when he wasn't working his ass off not only for both S.T.A.R.S. teams but for the rest of R.P.D. as well. He was from the country and like to hunt a little, but of late he hadn't had any down-time because he was getting a new BRAVO recruit settled: Rebecca Chambers.  
  
Jill hadn't really met Rebecca except in passing, but what struck her every time was how young and fresh she looked, how everytime Jill wondered how a kid like her could be this "medical genius" everyone on high had spoken of. Rebecca seemed a little shy, timid, eager to live up to her teammates own accomplishments. Jill, like the rest of the team, felt a little protective of her, although most of that feeling was within BRAVO itself.  
  
That was BRAVO allright, she thought. But what about her own division, APLHA? She smiled. She would never say it, but she thought of the people in ALPHA as her family, her best friends.  
  
First there was Barry Burten, a sort of father figure to her. And not just to her, to the whole team. He'd helped her and Chris and Brad and Joseph all get into S.T.A.R.S. in the first place, and for that they were all grateful. He was a family man at heart, and yet, paradoxically, he was such a lover of firearms it was a little off-putting.  
  
Joseph Frost was a native of Raccoon, and could find anywhere you wanted to go, even something as small as a specific stream or a specific gas station within a good many miles. He joked around a lot and was the teams vehicle expert. The others called him "Curious George," because he always checked over everything twice. And, without fail, no matter what the outfit he wore, he was always wearing his trademark red bandana. He was pretty young, young enough that the senior members hadn't lost their protective tendancy over him like was now being felt towards Rebecca.  
  
Brad Vickers was a sweetheart, a quiet guy who was always a little nervous about dying out on the field. He took a lot of friendly ribbing because of this, such as his nickname "Chickenheart," but you'd be hard-pressed to find another hacker with his level of skill. He had been shy for a long time, but the ice was finally starting to break and he was hanging out with them more. He was also a pretty good chopper pilot, although Chris was, some people said, better qualified.   
  
Chris. A tough-willed guy who disobeyed orders when it made sense to do so or went against his own moral convictions. He talked about his little sister a lot, maybe because she was all he had, but Jill didn't mind to listen. He was a real good pilot, a little bit of a hotshot even, but it was hard to underestimate his skill in that field. He was the best pilot in the R.P.D., with Brad and then Ed following. However, he'd been kicked out of the Air Force for insubordination after refusing to leave a man behind. Barry had set him up with S.T.A.R.S., but Wesker was still concerned about his record so he made him the Marksman. But more than that, she liked him a little.  
  
Wesker; Albert Wesker. The "cool guy" who never took off his sun glasses, who always had perfect hair, who always wore black and had a curt reply ready. A lot of the team trusted him, but Jill could feel that neither Chris nor Brad did, along with her. Never trust anyone who's perfect, because they don't exist. Something was wrong.  
  
The fax on Enrico's desk suddenly started buzzing, snapping her back to the small S.T.A.R.S. office. She watched paper fill the tray, and asked Chris suddenly: "Where is everybody?"  
  
Chris turned to look at her, a semi-surprised look on his face. She'd just gotten there a few minutes ago. She'd passed Joseph on her way to the office but no one else. "Joseph and Barry went to the P.D.'s library to look up the floor plan for something. Brad went to get something to eat but told me he'd be in the debriefing room if I needed him. Wesker's breifing the BRAVO Team on the helipad."  
  
"What? Breifing them? They're sending them in? With this kind of carnage? ALPHA should definitely go in first!" Jill's voice reverberated with shock. Out of habit she tugged at the bottom of her blue tee, which read "princess gew gew gaa gaa" in lowercase techno letters. Her jeans were a little worn out but it didn't matter. Chris, she noticed suddenly, was wearing his green army pants and white shirt that he wore under his S.T.A.R.S. outfit. "You're wearing--we're on alert? You didn't tell me."  
  
"That's what I meant when I said they should send us out; us being the ALPHA Team. I didn't think to tell you about the alert, sorry, Jill. But your own uniform doesn't require any special bits and pieces to wear under it, right? Not like mine or Joseph's or something."  
  
"That's true, I guess. We really should go in first. I'm worried now, they're not our fighting unit...What if they get hurt?"  
  
"They're professionals, Jill. They're gonna go kick some serious cannibal ass and haul those bastards back on a spit. C'mon, it's no big deal. We probably won't even go in at all."  
  
"Maybe. Damn it, I'll never be late again..." she was cut short as Joseph and Barry strided into the room.  
  
"I couldn't believe they didn't have the map for the area," Barry said. "I could've sworn they did last week. It's like they're hiding it or something."  
  
"Maybe you misremembered?" Joseph suggested, passing up the oppurtunity to make any more old age jokes about Barry. Barry was only thirty-eight, but he had been with S.T.A.R.S. for fifteen years and was the oldest on the team.  
  
"I don't think so. But maybe. Has BRAVO left yet?" Barry asked Chris, beginning to put some books he had been looking through in the office back on their shelves.  
  
"No. At least, I haven't seen Wesker come back here. Hey, Joseph, what time is it?" There was a clock in the S.T.A.R.S. office, but it always seemed to be off by a different time every day. And there weren't any windows.  
  
"In Army jargon or plain English?" Joseph asked, meaning did he want something-hundred hours or something o'clock.  
  
"Plain English. My brain's totally fried right now."  
  
"It's about ten o'clock. After hours." Joseph flipped through some book on his desk at the back of the room, near the records shelves and the information gathering center. "I guess BRAVO will be leaving soon."  
  
Brad walked in. "Hey," he said quietly. "BRAVO's chopper is taking off."  
  
"OK, well, I guess I'm right."  
  
Jill sat up in her chair and looked around. Everyone in ALPHA was here but Wesker. Oh well, that was fine with her. But she suddenly realized how hungry she actually was. She looked around, not wanting to go alone. "Joseph, are you hungry? Or Chris?"  
  
"I am," Joseph said, dropping the book onto his desk.  
  
"I haven't eaten yet today," Chris admitted. "Let's go to a snack machine or something."  
  
"Don't go to the one outside the Western Offices," Brad said. "It's screwed up."  
  
  
Jill was feeling ancy as soon as it hit eleven o'clock at night. Everyone had been sitting around, doing they're own things, but she could feel the tension building. Could it really take that long for BRAVO to get itself over there and in gear? They were only going to the base of the mountains about thirty miles away. She swivled in her chair again, something she recognized as a bad habit. She pulled her S.T.A.R.S. beret over her head. It was the only part of her uniform she was wearing. She looked around at what everyone was doing.  
  
Barry was checking the ammo in each of his assorted guns. His eyes were fixed on what he was doing, his brow furrowed in concentration. She snickered under her breath. One track mind.  
  
Brad was monitoring BRAVO's helicopter progress. How could they still be flying?? Maybe the equipment was getting weird. She heard the steady beep of the machinery, a sign everything was OK. So far. Brad had some earphones but was only pressing the outside of one to his head. If anything happened it wouldn't be the beeps that warned him but a radio message, which was a different part of the information center.  
  
Chris was looking over numerous reports central to the cannibal murders. Jill was a little fascinated by this, as Chris sometimes tended to run in without a plan. For him to be flipping through pages full of official weasel-talk and vague honesty, trying to understand who these sickos could possibly be, was something almost as unusual as the tension in the office, usually such a place of togetherness. She smiled. She liked that part of S.T.A.R.S.-nearly everyone was friends in some way or other.  
  
Joseph, she realized, was praying. He was getting worried about his friends in BRAVO Team, since he had only recently been promoted to ALPHA. He was really close to everyone in that team, in some ways part of their team more than ALPHA. He held a small silver cross on a chain around his neck delicately, like how you might hold a child's hand. But then, Joseph was good with kids. She shrugged, realizing she was too tired to think about all this.  
  
Wesker wasn't here. No one knew where he was, which added considerably to the tension. She figeted, clawed at her aching shoulders. Damn. By the time we get going, I'm going to be so stiff I'll be forzen in the back of the chopper.  
  
Suddenly the door swung open, and Wesker stood in the doorway. He walked over to his desk and sat down. "They should be landing soon," he said to the ALPHAs. Brad confirmed it from across the room. "Yeah, Ed says they're going in for a land-HOLY SHIT!"  
  
Jill jumped out of her chair. Barry thought for a second he would acidentally pull the trigger of his Magnum. Joseph stopped in mid-prayer. Chris dropped the reports in a scattered heap and Wesker adjusted his sunglasses. "What is it, Vickers?"   
  
"They're losing altitude--they're having engine trouble! Assuming crash positions. I hear you, Ed. What's you position?" As Brad spoke into a headset he had put on, Jill listened to fuzzy voices coming from the other end. She could just make out Enrico saying something, probably ordering them to sit here or there for better chances of survival. She wasn't listening to what Ed was saying. "I hear you, I copy that--I--Ed?? ED?? DEWEY? CAN YOU--" a skizzing sound from across the line. Brad sat still for a second. Jill was aware that there was a collective holding of breath, except from Wesker's direction. Then Brad said in a monotone voice, "Radio contact lost, sir." He turned to face Wesker with a weird sort of calm. Jill realized that she was wearing the same expression, but Joseph looked a little hysterical. "Will they be okay?" he was asking no one in particular.  
  
Wesker stood up from his desk and walked over to where Brad was sitting. He studied the whining machinery for a moment, then walked to the middle of the room and stood in front of Jill's and Chris' desks. Jill was surprised by the near-gentle tone his voice assumed. "Alright, everyone. Get your locker keys out and remain calm. We're going to go in after them if Brad can't regain contact within a half-hour. Fast, fast, let's go. Remain calm. Everyone go!"  
  
Jill jumped up from her desk and grabbed her obscenely ornate locker key with a blue stone set in it. Joseph grabbed his with a gray stone, Barry his with a red stone, and, since Chris and Brad shared a locker (a constant source of complaints from both parties), Chris grabbed the green-stoned key they both used off his own desk. Wesker was already in gear. Either he had changed as soon as the alert had been put out for the S.T.A.R.S. team, or he knew this was coming. Jill knew the second idea was ridicolous, but for some reason she told herself to remember this point.  
  
She, Chris and Brads raced down a set of wooden stairs and into the dark room, where they took out their keys and removed their gear and combat accessories from the two lockers. Jill ran for the changing room that the S.T.A.R.S. and S.W.A.T. Teams used (Author's note: I know there isn't one in the game, but I added one for the sake of common sense. Its not like they hung up a curtain in the S.T.A.R.S. office.) to change. She was done in less than two minutes. In ateam like this, you learned to change fast.   
  
When she got back to the office Joseph was already there, and so was Brad. She watched Curious George hover over Vickers, his face pale, gripping his rosary. "Can't you reach them? Could they have survived?" he would ask, and Brad would answer "I'm trying. It depends where they landed." The cycle repeated itself.  
  
She waited for Chris and Barry to return and didn't bother to wonder where Wesker was. The weapon's Locker in the basement, where she and her teammates would head in a second to retreive their firearms. Then they'd have to go up to the helipad for their own debriefing. She couldn't help it; she began to pace.  
  
And then it was all a blur--she was walking across the precinct with her team to the basement, they got the guns they were allowed to carry, and then they walked all the way up to the helipad. Insane, she thought, She wiped her forehead. Damn hot.  
  
The night air wasn't much consolation since she was strapped in her S.T.A.R.S. combat gear and outfit. She held her beret against her bangs, then pulled it over her eyes. People could read eyes. She didn't want anyone reading her.   
  
She looked around, realized Wesker wasn't there and that they had lost Brad somewhere. But in a second they came through the door to the roof, and she saw that Wesker was holding a small military audio tape and Brad looked scared out of his mind. He looked shattered. He was carrying a small field radio that doubled as a player for the tape. Wesker motioned for everyone to come together in a circle and handed the tape to Brad.  
  
Jill wanted to look up, but she couldn't see Wesker's eyes and he could see hers. So she just listened.  
  
Again, Wesker's voice was almost gentle, yet still clipped. "Alright, everyone. Listen to this tape. It's the last transmission we were able to receive, and we taped it off the equipment. Do not be alarmed. Vickers, play it."  
  
Jill listened to Ed's voice, frantic and sounding like he was on that thin line between sanity and all that was beyond. "This is Dewey. No one was killed in the crash, but we have another another situation. I'm not sure of our position right now. Listen, oh God, these things...Are they-ARGGGGHHGHGHGHHHHHH!!!" Tortured screams emanated from the small radio, Ed's pleading for help, then the sound of something ripping, tearing, the cries slowing to gurgles that stung Jill's ears just to listen. The gurgles becames whines, than stopped. Silence. More tearing. Then "bark, bark....AWOOOOOO!" A dog's barking! So the cannibals were training dogs?  
  
She didn't care. She felt sick listening to someone else die. She'd chalk the look on Brad's face not to his cowardice but the actually of someone's gruesome death. If she could see her own face she'd look away. She didn't want to look at Joseph, afraid she'd see a much different Joseph than what she knew.  
  
She breathed deeply as she listened to Wesker's words. "Alright, we'll be going in after them. This is now a rescue mission, not a strike. Are we clear? We take off now." Clipped gentleness. It was beginning to make her queasy.   
  
She moved towards the helicopter, dragging her gear with her. She looked up now, saw Brad revving up the helicopter. Chris was patting Joseph's shoulder, leading him to the open copter doors. Wesker had no eyes. He only has sunglasses, Jill thought as the helicopter lifted away from the Raccoon City Police Department.  
  
  
  
OK, if you've read this far please review! Email me w/ any suggestions at StonesRiver1862@AOL.com. Comments OK 2! Thanx! See you Again! 


	2. The Changes Start

DISCLAIMER: I don't own RE, blah bladdie blahdah. I do own the distortion of the facts, but I make no money off it. OK, yes, I have gotten stuff wrong ON PURPOSE. If you have any suggestions plz EMAIL me at StonesRiver1862@AOL.com. Review if you read it please! See you Again!  
  
Phase 2: The Changes Begin  
  
  
The helicopter swept over the Arklay mountains, Jill looking down from the bullet-proof glass windows. She was feeling better now, a little confident. She was going in to help those people, her teammates. She was a strong person.  
  
The moon was pure white tonight, but it was no time to bask in it's glory. She sat against the cold mesh and steel back of the chopper, running over Ed's dying sounds in her head. She was going to stop that from happening to anyone else. She closed her eyes but she wasn't tired. It was a coping mechanism for feeling overwhelmed, even if she wasn't going to try to sort out all her thoughts right now. Don't think too much before a fight, she reminded herself. Think about the fight when you get there. Don't ruin your cocentration.  
  
Suddenly she was aware of the chopper going down, and realized that her attention had completely wandered. She could see smoke in the distance, and assumed it was BRAVO's chopper wreck. She groped for her gear in the thin light. She looked around. Everyone was doing the same thing. She felt like part of a fou-way mirror or something.  
  
Brad gave a thumbs up sign as the rest of the team got out the 'copter. He was the last line of defense, waiting to airlift them in case anything went wrong or come aid them in combat if they needed it. Not, Jill thought, that he'd be much good.  
  
The night air here made her body stiff instantly. It smelled wrong. It was too cold. She clutched at her arms. Damn, what a weird night. And now she had to watch out for attack dogs and go retrieve Ed's corpse. Damn again. And again, she thought, as Wesker led the way to an open field where the grass was waist high and shrouded in mist. She shivered.  
  
They fanned out, and she was shocked to see that the darkness of the woods had swallowed the helicopter and Brad. She didn't look back again.   
  
The grass seemed to claw at her legs. That's ridiculous, she colded herself. You're being stupid. You're not a sixth grader anymore. She jumped when Joseph called out to his team, voice on the wind: "You guys, come 'ere! Hey, you guys!"   
  
She followed the sounds of everyone else sprinting towards his voice, because she could not actually see anyone else. Finally, Joseph was silloetted against the moon along with Chris, Wesker and Barry. Joseph was shaking. He held up a hand clutching a pistol. His face was expressionless. He dropped it suddenly. "The rest of the body must be near," Wesker barked. "Let us find it quickly. Don't get too separate from each other." Chris and Barry stalked off behind Wesker, but Jill said softly to Joseph "Are you okay, man?"  
  
He looked at her as though she had only suddenly popped into existence. "Oh? I think...I think I'm oka...I think I'm...DOG!"   
  
Jill didn't have time to realize the impact of what he had said. She could feel the dirt that hit her face, felt four separate clawed feet digging mercilessly into her back. Dog, she thought. Dog, dog. But she could only at that moment see the kind of color drawing that might accompany the word on a flashcard. Dog! It snapped. Attack dog!   
  
She felt something drip onto her neck, then the shots---as if in slow motion---cak, cak, cak, the reverbating shock of a pistol firing, the lessening of the weight on her back. She took the oppurtunity, pressed herself against the earth and smashed stalks of grass beneath her, standing up. She whipped out her CZ-75, the only gun she could reach at the moment, and aimed it at the spot where she had been lying. She didn't look at Joseph.  
  
She could see the outline of a dog's still form on the earth. She heard howls in the distance. She turned to Frost, saw his mouth hanging open, his eyes glittering, and gripped his shoulder. "Stand to my back, we'll take them!" He shook his head. "Not a dog," he sputtered. "What? What was it?"  
  
"What the he---" more howls and yips. But something was wrong. They sounded dry and so throaty it was painful. She couldn't take the risk. She slapped Joseph. "Get it together! We're going to die if you don'!" He looked at her, nodded, as the sound of their teammates rushing towards them became louder and louder. "Are you guys OK??" Barry gasped. "Jill, your uniform---!"  
  
Jill felt her way across her back. She gasped when she felt the slashes in the fabric. Nearly got her. Nearly through to the skin.  
More howls. She turned and looked at Chris. He looked at her, confused. "Let's get back to the chopper," Joseph pleaded. "Jill almost died." Wesker glared at him. "I see that! Listen to me, Frost, we can compete against some halfassed pyscos mutts! Stay together! We can do this!"  
  
"What about Brad? Is he OK?" Chris asked suddenly. "He could die like Ed if we do--"  
  
"Fine! Burten, go check on him! Valentine, Frost, Redfield, we stand in the middle of the field. I don't know what's going on-" You're lying. "-But we can kill these things-" They took more bullets than I would have thought. "-They're weak, just dogs-" You know they're not. "-Let's do this!" We can't, we have to pull out now, Jill's thoughts were disjointed. Suddenly she heard Barry calling for help, and she was sprinting with Chris towards the sound.  
  
Dogs were circling the chopper, and Barry couldn't get off a good shot in this dark, was shooting blind. She took aim at one of the growling outlines and fired---fired again---fired until the click of an empty weapon stung her ears. How many bullets did that take?! These weren't dogs, she thought as she rushed over to bang on the choppers glass. "BRAD! ARE YOU ALRIGHT? VICKERS, ANSWER ME!" Chris' voice was saying the same things, when the door opened, Brad got out. He was shaking. "Those weren't dogs. Up close, they weren't dogs." His midwestern accent seemed dulled now, the same way Joseph hadn't had his usual spirit. They were losing themselves somehow in all this. "What are you talking about?" Chris demanded. "I'll show you," Brad answered.  
  
He disapeared inside the helicopter again, and suddenly the surrounding area was lit up. Brad had turned the chopper's landing lights on. Jill and Chris held they're hands to their eyes, and they heard Barry stop breathing behind them. They turned and looked at the dog's fallen bodies. But not dogs at all. At least not living.  
  
Maybe they were dogs at one time. Maybe they never were. But they were missing strips of skin, with dry muscle tissue falling out of open sides and the grey of the brain exposed. Dried blood marred their faces and every old wound. Festering patches of skin seemed swathed around them. Jill grabbed at her throat. Don't throw up, she told herself. But what were these? No other word but dog. Not dogs. No...Zombie dogs. "Zombie dogs," she said aloud. "For lack of a better term."   
  
Chris nodded. She heard Brad jump down from the chopper and walk over to them. "I don't want to die like Ed," he was whimpering. "We need to leave...." Suddenly more howls rang out in the mountainous woods around them, bouding against boulders left be glaciers and the trenches that were dried up streams. "We need to get Frost and Wesker and GO!" Chris yelled. "We have to go back for them!"  
  
Jill rushed with Barry back to where Wesker and Joseph were. She saw them pointing ahead, to something she hadn't realised was there. The outline of a huge house, a mansion even, was hanging against the mountain backdrop. Porches, balcanies, turrets. A castle, a mansion, some eccentric person's getaway. Who the hell cared? But what really bothered her was that she hadn't seen it before. Had the mist moved? Had it been the mist hiding it? And more importantly, were the survivors of BRAVO there? If there were any, that is....  
  
"We need to go look for them! They're waiting for us, we can't leave them-" Joseph was talking so fast the words were blurred. Jill growled. No use getting him back to the 'copter now. No use anyway. They couldn't leave the mansion unexplored.  
  
It was then that Jill heard the screams coming out of the woods. "Brad! Chris!" she called. Joseph spun around. Wesker lifted his gun level with his temple and pointed it in that direction. Barry wiped his mouth. The cries getting louder, than the boom of guns---Jill Joseph Barry and Wesker were all pointing towards the noise now ---and Chris and Brad dashed out of the shadows, waving there arms. They were being chased.   
  
Jill turned on her heel and yelled "MANSION!" She could hear her teammates follow her, looked back to see Brad and Chris running openmouthed. Obviously they were having the same reaction she was. How could they have missed the house? They should have seen it from the copter if not from the ground.  
  
She was pushing her way through the underbrush, her thoughts as tangled as the treelimbs. What the fuck is happening where is BRAVO team what day is it again what the hell's wrong with me why am I thinking that am I going to die here I won't die I can't die where did Richard go is Rebecca alright I can't believe Ed is dead how can this be happening how can this can this is this really happening ow out of breath stumbling running gotta follow them my leg hurts I'm here I'll get out of this I---GATE!  
  
She threw her weight at the front gate, a huge metal object that imposed itself against the moon, along with Wesker Barry and Chris but to no avail. She looked over to see Brad and Joseph scaling the wall frantically. She followed their lead, getting a lightning-speed boost from Barry. She fell to the ground, not bothering to try and land on her feet. She sprung up and looked behind her, watching to make sure everyone got over the brick wall. When the last of them was on her side of it, she realised she hadn't been breathing. She had no spit in her mouth, the sweat was a glaze all over her body, she had no legs. She fell to the ground. Her body couldn't support her right now. Her heart was beating like a punching bag a boxer had hit. She grabbed at it through the blue fabric over her chest. It hurt....  
  
Joseph was already walking to the front door with Wesker, but Chris was bending down next to Jill. "Are you alright?" he asked. Not in a gentle tone, but in a concerned out-of-breath sort of way. "Uhn....its hurts," she breathed. Her head throbbed. "I think I threw myself at the gate a little too hard." Chris took her arm and helped her up. Her heart stopped beating in her head and she nodded at him, indicating that she was alright now. They walked to the door.  
  
Wesker knocked it down with Barry's help. It swung open under their combined weight and a hall padded with an ornate rug greeted them. A staircase was in front of them, with levels and doors that branched off in all directions.  
  
"What the hell is this?" Joseph asked from behind Jill. "I've never heard of anything like this near Raccoon." Now that was serious, Jill thought. If Joseph didn't know about it, chances were it wasn't even supposed to exist. It smelled weird, like a fresh grave or something. What the hell was this place??   
  
"Alright," Wesker said after a minute or so. "Let's---" He was interrupted by the explosion of gunshots that came from above their heads. "Upstairs!" Joseph cried. "Frost, let's go!" Chris yelled, and they ran up the flight of steps directly ahead. Barry looked towards a pair of double doors. "Jill, let's see where those lead," he suggested. "Vickers, stay with Wesker."  
  
"No, take him. I'll do some scouting and I can't watch both our backs," Wesker said. Meaning that he thought Brad was not going to fight for himself. "Vickers, go with them. I want you back here if any of you find anything."  
  
"Yes sir," they said. Then they shoved open the double doors to take on whatever greeted them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
On the following chapters, descriptions of surroundings will be alittle vague because I've played every RE game except for RE1 and RE3. Things won't be in order, 'cause remember, I'm screwing every thing up for originality. Plz review it if you've read this far! Email me w/ comments. Will update when can. Thanks! See you again! 


End file.
